This project will develop and evaluate a multimedia exercise promotion program to meet adult learning characteristics by: 1) structuring the program into modules that can be used individually or sequentially; 2) allowing users to select their own path through the program, based on time, need, and learning style; 3) ensuring that the focus of the program is on the application of skills and concepts through use of scenario-based learning experiences; and 4) ensuring that the feedback component of the program is a constructive learning experience providing users with response- specific feedback, remedial branching when needed, and a complete, printed, personal exercise prescription. Video models of basically healthy but inactive adults overcoming barriers to exercise will be available as part of the program. Exercise activities and programs will be selected by the computer to match user characteristics entered at the beginning of the program. For users with modems, an on-line connection will be made possible with online fitness support groups. In the Phase I prototype we will design and evaluate a prototype of one module of the envisioned product. All efforts will be directed toward development of an evaluated and commercially feasible multimedia product in Phase II and for its distribution thereafter. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This marketed to :1) adults in the US and the English-language world market, with its rapidly expanding multimedia home market; and 2) medical clinics, prepaid health plans, worksites, health clubs, etc. Multimedia sales were projected to reach 1.45 billion dollars in 1995, up 85 percent from 1994. With 84 percent of 1995 sales, CD-ROM is the current platform of choice, although this may be replaced by the on-line, or other digital distribution mechanisms in the near future.